Leonard Hofstadter/Gallery - Groups
Miscellaneous Groups Work1.jpg|Laser balloon skeet shooting. Rr5.jpg|Raj being silly. De11.png|Raj and Leonard at the comic book store. Monster6.jpg|Raj giving up on women and life. Rost4.jpeg|Watching a fish gutting demo by Penny. Ny11.jpg|Leonard excited about working with Professor Proton. Search4.jpg|Pasadena PD has no jurisdiction in Pandora. Lev26.png|The last of Professor Roger Abbott. Lev18.png|Did Robert Abbot's research ever amount to anything? Lev17.png|Are you serious? The stag convergence raj, howard, and leonard.jpg|Raj talking about their Sailor Moon encounter. S6EP07 - Howard finally moves out.png|Helping Howard move out of his house. Jp10.jpg|JLA is witnessing a crime. Ny6.jpg|Professor Proton vs. Bill Nye. The-big-bang-theory-dec-2012.jpg|Seasons 6&7 opening cast photo. 744805945.JPEG|Season 7 cast. Ny5.jpg|Bill Nye admiring their work. Ny4.jpg|Professor Proton and Bill Nye in Leonard's lab. Ny2.jpg|Hanging out with Professor Proton. Ny1.jpg|All the science guys! Gre12.jpg|What the frack? Ler1.jpg|Inspecting MONTE. Coll1.jpg|In the Caltech cafeteria. JR7.jpg|Checking up on Sheldon's class. JR6.jpg|Anyone who was a teacher's pet and got hurt from being one. JR5.jpg|Checking out Sheldon's uvula. JR4.jpg|You reported me to Human Resources? JR3.jpg|Sheldon putting down Howard. JR1.jpg|Celebrating their genius. S223.jpg|Reading comic books. Eq22.png|Doesn't Amy look hot? Eq3.png|Having the photo taken at the prom. S218.jpg|Shopping at the alternative comic book store. S215.jpg|Emily joins the whole group for dinner. S214.jpg|Emily meets Penny and Leonard. S211.jpg|Shamy is the best relationship. S209.jpg|Rehearsing scene at Angels' stadium. S208.jpg|Pub double date. S207.jpg|Penny expressing her relationship insecurities. S202.jpg|Pitching practice. Foci6.jpg|Debating the time travelling timeline from BTTF II. Foci5.jpg|Debating the time travelling timeline from BTTF II. Foci4.jpg|Wasted physics' science retreat. Probe14.jpg|Discussing Leonard moving out. Probe12.jpg|Amy wanted to make baskets. Probe11.jpg|Deciding on their outing. Foci2.jpg|Physics' science retreat. Foci1.jpg|The girls are a great distraction. Snap32.png|At the LA Angels baseball game. Zombie11.jpg|Sheldon wants to experiment on street people. Zombie7.jpg|The escape room lobby. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon, Leonard and Penny.jpg|Don't open them! Mint in box! The Transporter Malfunction - The guys.jpg|Dinner at the apartment. Lert11.jpg|Arguing in the hallway. The friendship contraction leonard invokes Clause 209.jpg|Eating at the Caltech cafeteria. The werewolf transformation the guys at dinner.jpg|The gang at Leonard's apartment. Duc3.jpg|The guys camping. Rip13.jpg|Meeting Nathan Fillion, now on Castle, formally Firefly. Rip9.jpg|Dinner together. Asd7.png|Positive comments on their work together. Z7.gif|Penny hits Sheldon to simulate an exploding airbag. The weekend vortex leonard, howard and sheldon.jpg|At the comic book store. Past10.jpg|The destruction and immobilization of the apartment elevator. Fetch1.jpg|Goin' to fetch Sheldon, pardnar! Sp6.jpg|I have done more for this university than Howard. S5Ep01 - The gang.jpg|Hanging out at the apartment. Urn23.png|In the waiting room before Leonard's operation. Jp12.jpg|The TBBT gang as the JLA. Jones6.jpg|Penny's prank phone call. The weekend vortex the guys 3.jpg|Getting ready for their gaming weekend. The weekend vortex the guys 2.jpg|Weekend gaming marathon. Duc4.jpg|The guys high while camping. The weekend vortex the guys.jpg|Star Wars online gaming marathon. The weekend vortex leonard, howard, and raj.jpg|Howard, Raj and Leonard. The weekend vortex bernadette and the guys.jpg|Star Wars on-line gaming weekend. The-big-bang-theory-season-6-episode-4-the-re-entry-minimization-1.jpg|Pie eating contest. Gg1.jpg|Issac Newton on the Christmas tree. Pole1.jpg|Working in the Cheesecake Factory freezer. Fest6.jpg|Howard's marvelous Internet kissing machine. The Hawking Excitation Leonard, Howard and Raj.jpg|Caltech cafeteria hi-jinx. The guys talking about Howard's latest news.jpg|Hanging out at the apartment. Time1.jpg|The gang in the hallway. Nye2.jpg|Leonard, Sheldon, Bill Nye and Professor Proton. Song5.png|The gang backing up Howard doing his anniversary song for Bernadette. Gag7.jpg|Bernadette worries that their engagement announcement caused his mother's attack. Howard, Raj and Leonard in his apartment.jpg|Guys hanging out at the apartment. Gg10.jpg|Watching a Christmas special. The stag convergence wheaton, kripke, and the guys.jpg|Howard's bachelor party. Jp4.jpg|The comic book store New Year's party. Jp3.jpg|Aquaman sucks! Za4.jpg|Penny finishing the guy's quest for Sheldon's stolen stuff. The stag convergence the guys 2.jpg|Bachelor toasts for Howard. Iso1.jpg|In the hallway. Gg3.jpg|Christmas with Leonard's mother. A46.jpg|Leonard makes a strike. A42.jpg|Take-out dinner. Raj's parents on Skype.jpg|Raj introduces his parents to his friends. Love3.jpg|Meeting the Shelbot. Rost4.jpeg|Watching a fish gutting demo by Penny. Ng6.jpg|Walking through the desert after their car is stolen. Veg1.jpg|Howard's prepaid date. The-big-bang-theory-season-6-episode-4-the-re-entry-minimization-10.jpg|Gender wars. Dance4.jpg|Penny waiting on the gang. Mono4.jpg|The gang at the North Pole. Note Penny's blanket with sleeves. The Recombination Hypothesis Leonard and the girls.jpg|Leonard comes over to talk to Penny as Amy and Bernadette watch. The Recombination Hypothesis The Guys.jpg|Leonard gets ready to go out with Penny as the guys stay behind to play a card game. Rr11.jpg|Waiting to perform Howard's song. TBBT-s08e13-06.jpg|Sheldon wants to listen to the girls' evening of crotch talk. TBBT-s08e13-05.jpg|Playing Emily or Cinnamon. Penny's haemorroid commercial.jpg|Leonard and the rest watch Penny's hemorrhoid commercial Hooker9.jpg|Penny after her girl fight with Alicia. The guys.jpg|Raj, Howard and Leonard at Caltech. S1EP07 - Playing Halo.jpg|Playing halo with Penny. S1EP07 - Playing Halo 2.jpg|Playing Halo with Penny. Bob7.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon meet their childhood hero, Professor Proton. Bob4.jpg|Hanging out with Professor Proton. Bob3.jpg|the cast applauding guest star Bob Newhart. Bob1.jpg|I just hired Professor Proton. RajB1.png|Raj appreciating Penny's enhanced assets. Clos1.jpg|Hanging out on the apartment. Spell7.jpg|Penny casts a spell so that Amy and Sheldon will do it in the game. Spell10.jpg|Playing Dungeons and Dragons together. Spell13.jpg|Let the games begin! Spell14.jpg|Playing Dungeons and Dragons together. Clean4.png|Deciding what to do for Christmas Eve. Fig47.png|Christmas dinner at Amy's. Spell15.jpg|Rolling the dice Vegas style. Search2.jpg|Lunch at Caltech. Search1.jpg|Searching for Sheldon's virtual WOW stuff. Cof8.jpg|Getting Sheldon to leave Texas and come home. Cof6.jpg|Telling Sheldon about altering his data. Cof3.jpg|Sheldon mad at Leonard. Cof2.jpg|Returning from the North Pole. Pole9.jpg|Excited about Sheldon being gone for the summer. Pole8.jpg|Hearing about Sheldon's North Pole expedition. Pole2.jpg|The guys in their North Pole hut. Ste4.jpg|Leonard, Stephanie, you're alive. Coat5.jpg|Playing Mystic Warriors of Ka'a. Coat11.jpg|Howard's blind date, Bernadette. Spell16.jpg|Yes!! Pub23.png|Lunch in the cafeteria. Pub25.png|Eating lunch at work. Raid5.jpg|Sheldon reading Pride and Prejudice at lunch. Scav13.jpg|Looking for clues in the laundry room. Scav8.jpg|Hanging out in apartment 4A. Scav6.jpg|Finding clues at the comic book store. Prom5.jpg|Picking up their girls. Scav4.jpg|Riddle me this...TBBT gang. Scav3.jpg|Working on the scavenger hunt plans. Aha2.png|Sheldon surprised that Leonard was back. Myth10.jpg|The gang. Myth9.jpg|Penny waiting on the guys. Curt4.jpg|Priya and the roommate agreement. Curt10.jpg|Priya and the roommate agreement. Curt1.jpg|Sheldon caught Priya and Leonard in the shower. Myth7.jpg|Dinner in Sheldon's apartment. Pack3.jpg|Leonard is happy as his mother goes after Howard and Raj. Ler5.jpg|MONTE. Nuts7.jpg|Sheldon is adding Penny specific chapters to the roommate agreement. Boy8.jpg|Wyatt lecturing the lying couple. Date4.jpg|Sheldon getting a double finger. Date3.png|Guess where Howard's robot arm is stick! Date2.jpg|Howard and the robot arm at the ER. Lot5.jpg|The stuff they got at a garage sale. Pack11.jpg|Beverly and Sheldon singing together. Grew6.jpg|Watching How the Grinch Stole Xmas. Pfp2.jpg|Working on MONTE. Work8.jpg|Dinner in apartment 4A. Work7.jpg|Laser balloon skeet shooting. Qw28.png|Leonard and Penny sing Soft Kitty to Sheldon. Qw26.png|Penny and Leonard finally getting Sheldon to bed. Qw18.png|Howard describes his Emily or Cinnamon game Topo5.jpg|Spock on an away mission - many timeline inconsistencies. Muggles12.jpg|Sheldon watching them. Lot6.jpg|Whoever let's go of the ring... Lot4.jpg|Finding the one true movie prop ring. Lot3.jpg|Don't let go or the ring is mine. Nov10.jpg|Sheldon demonstrating his knowledge of football. Nov5.jpg|Penny finds out that her wedding with Zack was real. Nov21.jpg|Leonard and his itchy sweater. Search10.jpg|Going on a quest to get Sheldon's stuff back. Gag7.jpg|Bernadette worries that their engagement announcement caused his mother's attack. Gor3.jpg|Penny playing with her food. A57.jpg|Sheldon trying to make a friend. Probe10.jpg|What would Leonard and I hate doing/ Probe1.jpg|The girls want to go out. App8.jpg|Talking about finances starts a fight. Ice31.png|This is fun. Don't tell Amy. Ice30.png|Lenny living together once a week. Ice29.png|Basket making. Ice28.png|Sheldon comes to live with them. Lucy27.jpg|Getting ready to see Penny's play. Rr9.jpg|Don't celebrate me!! Lucy23.jpg|Leonard and Howard meet Lucy. A23.jpg|Practicing magic tricks. A21.jpg|Get your women in line! A20.jpg|Your picture's gong on the wall of heroes. A19.jpg|Having dinner together. A14.jpg|Shelbot. A13.jpg|In the hallway. A12.jpg|Bernadette wanted to see Leonard's experiment. Opt3.jpg|Testing Sheldon's noise cancelling headphones. A6.jpg|Picking up women at a bar. A3.jpg|Bowling team. A2.jpg|Checking out the recording of his kiss with Penny. Guit13.jpg|Penny talking to Sheldon like she was his mother. NUX4.jpg|Mrs. Lathram likes to make others feel uncomfortable. To117.png|Now get off my spot. TO113.png|Trying to not discuss the wedding date. TO12.png|I'm all tapped out. TO6.png|Leonard made dinner. TO40.png|Really great! TO35.png|You still haven't picked a date. Pants29.png|Meeting of the mothers. Pants58.png|Penny shows up. Pants50.png|We're engaged now. Pants22.png|Talking about the upcoming mother invasion. Pants29.png|Meeting Mary Cooper. S86.jpg|Leonard has a goat bite. Lookingring.jpg|Looking at Penny's rings. Kindleipadlook.jpg|Sheldon's old pictures. Saywhat.jpg|Sheldon. Moth2.png|Hello, Mom! Nj13.jpg|Thinking. Fort6.jpg|Pod cast with Wil Wheaton about their movie "Serial Ape-ist 2". Fort2.jpg|Sheldon complaining as usual. Mini8.jpg|Raj running his program. Mini7.jpg|We will respect everyone's opinions. Mini6.jpg|Howard and Sheldon are back on the project. SWI15.png|Held in the Skywalker Ranch detaining room. Nj1.jpg|Talking about Lenny trip to New Jersey. SWI4.png|He's right about the Imperial officer's pay grade scale. Tums19.png|I found the Tums. Yaaay! Tums18.png|Too many leftovers. Tums17.png|This room is really beautiful. Zam21.png|Sheldon's surprise. Den10.png|Stuart's new comic book store. Zam41.png|The escape room lab. Den30.png|At toast to Mrs. Wolowitz. Den28.png|Their selfie with Nathan Fillion. Den25.png|Is that who I think it is? Fact1.png|Promoting their departments at a fundraiser. Top6.jpg|Penny on her date with Stuart. Gre3.jpg|Leonard meets Elizabeth. Gre8.jpg|Meet Dr. Nympho. Top5.jpg|Meeting Penny in the hallway. Bar4.jpg|Priya serving Sheldon chili. Zxc5.jpg|Sheldon high on coffee. Rr4.jpg|Sheldon discussing his discovery. Top1.jpg|Sheldon, Leonard and Raj in the hallway. H&B1.jpg|The wedding party. Cush1.jpg|Weekend paint ball. Prom2.jpg|Talking about the prom dance. Creep5.jpg|Donkey-Kong suprema. Zaz12.jpg|Amy and Sheldon arguing. Zaz2.jpg|Mother Cooper meets Sheldon's cats. CRP5.png|Leonard having the game of his life. CRP39.png|Leonard having the game of his life. CRP30.png|Leonard having the game of his life. CRP24.png|Giving the upset Dr. Lorvis a hot beverage. Jedu1.jpg|Meet Dennis Kim. CRP18.png|Nerd-heaven. Tbbt Sheldon, Leonard and Dale.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon's first encounter with Dale. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 7.jpg|Leonard, Sheldon, Raj, and Howard. Jp1.jpg|We won! The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 3.jpg|Leonard and the guys Neb3.jpg|Kites ho! Herb2.jpg|At the Caltech cafeteria. Xcvbn16.png|Kathy O'Hara likes Sheldon. Nat20.jpg|Summer Glau, the guest star. Vic8.jpg|Dealing with the bird. Xcvbn9.jpg|Leonard finds a weird sight. Step55.jpg|Stephanie and Leonard meet. Step49.jpg|The gang meets Howard's date Stephanie. Ein2.jpg|Sheldon serving at the Cheesecake Factory. Corn2.jpg|Penny routing for the Cornhuskers. Spell17.jpg|Playing Dungeons and Dragons together. Amy8.jpg|Hitting the reflector on the moon. Time5.jpg|It's a lot bigger than we thought. Ven2.jpg|Planning his revenge. A39.jpg|David Underhill. A37.jpg|Their new neighbor, Penny. A28.jpg|Raj's Sailor Moon girl story. Wat3.jpg|Leonard cut his hand. Wat2.jpg|Sheldon horns in on Leonard and Stephanie's date. The stag convergence the guys.jpg|Lunch at the Caltech cafeteria. Wild6.png|Bernadette spying on Priya and Leonard for Penny and Amy. Rob2.png|The guys with their robot MONTE. Za4.jpg|Penny finishing the guy's quest for Sheldon's stolen stuff. Fin6.jpg|Leonard's going away party. Slot1.jpg|Penny is jealous. Fin5.jpg|Dinner at the apartment. A62.jpg|The theater is full up. A59.jpg|The campers getting high. Love1.jpg|Pre-trip orientation. 103277 wb 1376b ws.jpg|Leonard's going away party. FI50.png|Amy taking a call from Sheldon on the road. Mp12.png|Fired from a lousy movie. Mp5.png|Leonard on Penny's movie set. Bye21.jpg|The girls' Death Star cake. Nov12.png|The girls showing their gowns. Gore3.jpg|Commiserating over getting fired from a rotten movie. Gore8.jpg|Discussing the movie with the director. Vic4.jpg|Deciding what to do for Christmas Eve. Gore7.jpg|Discussing the movie with the director. Gore6.jpg|On the set of Serial Ape-ist 2. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao9 1280.jpg|Leonard having dinner with Amy and Bernadette after Penny dumps him. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao7 1280.jpg|Heading out to dinner. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao5 1280.jpg|Sheldon is looking for a new course of study after quitting string theory. Bye14.jpg|Discussing Star Wars' Day. Unaired11.jpg|Leonard, Gilda and Sheldon in the original pilot. Em6.jpg|Lunch in the Caltech cafeteria. Em4.jpg|Dinner together. Em2.jpg|Kripke taunting Sheldon. Unaired20.gif|The nerds dancing in front of Katie. Unaired2.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon find homeless Katie on the curb in the unaired pilot. Unaired26.jpg|Leonard solving the nurse's crossword puzzle. Unaired4.jpg|Gilda, Leonard and Sheldon in the original pilot. Unaired36.jpg|Leonard first runs into the homeless Katie. Unaired35.png|Leonard and Sheldon find homeless Katie crying on the curb. Unaired33.png|Nerd dancing. A60.jpg|Elephant toothpaste - revenge on Kripke. PS7.jpg|Penny seeking acting advice from Wil Wheaton. Unaired8.jpg|Katie, Sheldon and Leonard in their apartment. Unaired7.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard donating genius sperm to pay for dinner. Lego9.jpg|Murder mystery night. Rip12.jpg|Meeting Nathan Fillion, now on Castle, formally Firefly. Lego8.jpg|Heading for the future!! Lego6.jpg|Stuart playing the murder victim. Nate19.jpg|The TBBT cast and Summer Glau. A50.jpg|Asking Penny out again for the first time. Step10.jpg|Leonard trying to explain Penny's presence. Lego4.jpg|Figuring out who of them killed Stuart. Lego3.jpg|Raj's murder mystery dinner. LEFT7.jpg|Penny seeking acting advice from Wil Wheaton. PS9.jpg|Raj showing his astronomical based romancing technique. Tu9.png|Playing a board game. Din6.jpg|Dinner, not take out, in the living room. FT9.jpg|She actually turned down a job. FT8.jpg|Turning down a movie. Conc6.jpg|Ordering tickets to ComicCon. Conc5.jpg|Ordering tickets to ComicCon. Conc2.jpg|Hiding from the ticket scalper. Vet3.jpg|Raj and the vet. Vet2.jpg|Raj and Cinnamon at the vet. OR2.jpg|Leonard doesn't support Penny. CE5.png|At the Cheesecake Factory. CE3.jpg|Amy and Penny skiing. Lev4.png|Leftover bottle of champagne. Lev2.png|Clearing out Professor Roger Abbott's office. Vic13.jpg|Deciding what to do for Christmas Eve. Fwa8.jpg|The last of Professor Roger Abbott. Snap23.png|Amy happy after hearing Sheldon's comments on their relationship quality. Snap18.png|Sheldon's empty classroom. Fwa10.jpg|Roger Abbot sounds like Roger Rabbit! Lhr.jpg|Asking about Professor Abbot. Job9.jpg|Dinner and texting. Job8.jpg|I got a part on NCIS! Job7.jpg|The last time that Penny waits on them at the Cheesecake Factory. Ext33.jpg|Christmas party without Sheldon. IWL6.png|Leonard shows Amy that she is Sheldon's screensaver. Job12.jpg|Everybody watching Penny on NCIS. SML2.jpg|Christmas party in apartment 4A. SML1.jpg|Howard sulking at a joke at his expense. Ext37.jpg|The tree trimming party with the TBBT gang. Ext5.png|Christmas party at Leonard's place without Sheldon. Disc2.jpg|Leonard and an uninvited Sheldon interviewed on NPR. Disc10.jpg|Leonard disproved Sheldon's discovery which makes him unhappy. Disc13.jpg|Kripke making fun of Sheldon. MrsZack1.png|Shamy and Lenny gather at Howard's mother's house for Thanksgiving dinner. Holi2.png|Penny imploring Zack to sign the annulment papers. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard Raj and Leonard.jpg|Leonard and Raj watch Howard's magic trick, sans Sheldon. Snap7.png|Driving Sheldon back from Arizona. Snap4.png|Why didn't you call me to help you? Snap2.png|Driving Sheldon back from Arizona. Snap1.png|Amy happy that Sheldon cares about what she thinks. App9.jpg|Dinner in 4A. The shiny trinket maneuver the guys.jpg|Leonard and the guys watch Howard's magic trick. Lob8.jpg|The phony Leopold telling his life story. BBT - At the Cheesecake Factory.jpg|Howard, Bernie and Leonard at the Cheesecake Factory. Ny19.jpg|Spotting Professor Proton. New14.jpg|Stuart asking Leonard advice for his date with Penny. Hall8.png|Sexy cop and Albert Einstein meet the smurfs. Hall3.png|Sexy cop makes out with Albert Einstein. Hall1.jpg|Sexy cop and Albert Einstein. Pole16.png|Convincing Sheldon to come back to Pasadena. Fig29.png|One dead bird. Fig28.png|Setting off the fire extinguisher. Fig27.png|Fugitive looking down on them. Fig16.png|Christmas dinner at Amy's. Fig14.png|Don't say it. Fig10.png|Catching the offending bird. Pole14.png|Convincing Sheldon to come back to Pasadena. Guitarist Amplification.jpg|Penny arguing with Leonard. The Spaghetti Catalyst - The group.jpg|Sheldon returns from Disneyland with Penny. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 1.jpg|Leonard with Sheldon and Penny. Pilot 1.jpg|Penny first visits their apartment. Lert8.jpg|Please move back to 4A. File:Hug.jpg|Leonard witnesses Sheldon's first hug. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon, Leonard and Penny 2.jpg|Penny gives them Star Trek transporters. Goth12.jpg|You're my little humongous. File:BBT pilot.png|Leonard and Penny meeting for the first time. Amy7.jpg|Zack's back. Herb10.jpg|Priya, Leonard, Howard and Bernie. Snap28.png|At the LA Angels baseball game. Snap26.png|At the LA Angels baseball game. Gilb11.jpg|Reading comments on their physics' paper. Past20.jpg|Mixing up a batch of rocket fuel. Gre11.jpg|Dr. Plimpton is visiting. S5EP15 - Sheldon, Penny and leonard.jpg|During the apartment building blackout. Dance4.jpg|Penny waiting on the gang. The weekend vortex leonard, penny and sheldon.jpg|Sheldon asks Penny to help get out of Amy's family get together. In the Cheeskecake Factory.jpg|The gang at Penny's restaurant. File:Euclid_Reverse_shot.jpg|Leonard and the gang. Eat4.jpg|Howard in the emergency room with a robot hand stuck on his $%&#@. File:The_Middle_Earth_Paradigm.jpg|At Penny's Halloween Party. Herb2.jpg|At the Caltech cafeteria. Tbbt202.jpg|Leonard and the gang are back from the Renaissance Fair. Killerrobot.jpg|Guys looking at Howard's MONTE. Bbt-halonight.jpg|The gang playing video games. BBT Slider4.jpg|Waiting for the results of the Halloween costume contest. BBT Slider2.jpg|Meal scene from the opening sequence seasons 1-4. Skankreflex5.jpg|Weekend paint ball. Past3.jpg|Oh, no. That's not good. Gre10.jpg|At the Caltech cafeteria with Dr. Plimpton. Skankreflex3.jpg|Watching Penny's hemorrhoid commercial. Past7.jpg|Sheldon tries out the new couch. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Leonard, Howard, Raj.png|Leonard with Raj and Howard discussing the new Wild West and Witches expansion pack. Gre4.jpg|Penny is jealous. Train6.jpg|Publicity shot with Summer Glau. Past5.jpg|Sheldon meets Raj and Howard. Duc5.jpg|The guys high while camping. Prom6.jpg|Dancing at the prom. Gilb2.jpg|Negative comments on their paper from an Internet troll. Mate5.jpg|Howard had a fight with Bernadette. Closet5.jpg|Formal dinner party at 4A. FI53.png|How could you let him go? FI51.png|Thanks for calling. Zam30.png|Amy and Leonard trying the intimacy test. Zam27.png|Working on the escape room clues. Finally3.jpg|Lenny love. Shenny!!.png|Shenny kiss - a dream. Fin16.png|Did you prepare vows? Pic11.jpg|Sheldon has a wedding present for them. Pic8.jpg|This is yours. Pic4.jpg|Discussing the Mandy incident. Pic2.jpg|Sheldon wants to equalize their relationship. Batch12.jpg|They've come to kidnap Leonard. Batch11.jpg|Howard working on the flat tire. Batch10.jpg|Sheldon using his weight. Batch9.jpg|Comparing their weekends. Batch8.jpg|We can fix this. Batch7.jpg|All work together. Po40.png|Enter when you hear the music. Po34.png|Talking with their minister. Po33.png|Final instructions. Wd45.png|Leonard reciting his vows to his bride. Wd44.png|Have you prepared any vows. Po40.png|Your cue is when the music starts. Dr12.png|Hot and steamy kiss. Dr10.png|Penny kissing Sheldon. Dr8.png|Sheldon saving Leonard's marriage. 2003.MT.jpg|Sheldon goes back to a less emotional time - 2003. Percussive Shock2.jpg|Leonard hitting a stuck lug nut. 0304.jpg|Sheldon 2003 is using a "new" flip phone. 0301.jpg|Discussing Leonard leaving. Past15.png|Watching Howard and Raj play. Past12.png|Back from the container store. Tj20.png|Watching "Footprints on the Moon". Tj19.png|Watching "Footprints on the Moon". Tj17.png|Howard and Raj playing at the comic book store. Tj7.png|The apartment changed back to 2003. Pim8.jpg|Fencing is a serious sport. Pim7.jpg|Advance. Pim6.jpg|Advancing. Pim5.jpg|This is not Star Wars. Pim3.jpg|I challenge you to a duel...after you teach me. Pim11.jpg|Piling on the mileage. Pim10.jpg|We could do a sport. H3.jpg Fenc9.png|Advancing like the Rockettes. Fenc5.png|Ready for lunch? Fenc55.png|Practicing. Fenc54.png|Acting crazy behind his back. Fenc38.png|Cooling off at the sports bar. HE13.jpg|Approaching Howard's shady helium vendor. HE12.jpg|We have the money. HE11.jpg|Showing them the helium. HE9.jpg|Asking Kripke for some surplus helium. HE8.jpg|Howard knows a helium supplier. HE6.jpg|Debating phonics. HS39.png|Sheldon getting off topic. HS9.png|Returning the helium fast. HS8.png|Here's the money. HS7.png|Hanging out with their supplier. AN8.jpg|You have an engagement ring? AN4.jpg|Watching Sheldon being interviewed. Safe8.png|Watching Sheldon being interviewed. Doc7.png|Watching Sheldon being interviewed. Doc25.png|Sheldon going through his lock box. Doc18.png|here's his Leonard Nimoy signature. Doc10.png|Sheldon is being interviewed. 908 (2).jpg|We're going to spy on Amy? 908 (1).jpg|Sheldon is moving on from Amy. Ash38.png|Spying on Amy's date. ER2.jpg|THAT SONG is still there. BD12.jpg|Waiting for the Star Wars movie. BD11.jpg|Maybe we should ask Stuart. BD10.jpg|Wrong franchise. BD9.jpg|They have their tickets! What song is that - one more time.jpg|Song is still being played. Bet33.png|Want to go to the Star Wars movie with us? Bet31.png|At the comic book store. Bet20.png|Not waiting for Sheldon!! Bet8.png|We're so glad you're back with Amy. Bet63.png|Live long and suck it! Bet58.png|At the new Star Wars premiere. Bet55.png|Getting ready to go. Bet109.png|Post-movie euphoria. Bet80.png|Did you hear something bad about the movie? We_have_been_waiting_so_long.jpg|We have been waiting for so long. We_could_wait_a_couple_of_days_and_see_it_together.jpg|We're not waiting for Sheldon! Post_movie_afterglow.jpg|Post-coital movie euphoria. Wil_do_you_want_to_go_to_Star_Wars.jpg|Would you like to see the Star Wars movie with us? Tickets_are_available.jpg|Tickets are being sold now! Happy_Sheldon_and_Amy_back_together.jpg|Lenny is glad Shamy has made a resurgence. Iss7.png|Penny gets home from work. Iss59.png|Making himself happy without trying to appease his mother. teo5.jpeg|You made Emily cry. teo6.jpeg|Stunned by the girls' superhero discussion. teo3.jpeg|How about a party bus? Bu19 (1).png|I am all well now. Bu65 (1).png|You made her cry! Bu53 (2).png||Surprise!!! Bu35 (1).png|Vegas bus trip. Bu27 (2).png|Vegas bus trip. MMM1.jpg|The letter smells like his Meemaw. Rab12.jpg|Valentine's Day plans. Fe26.png|Visiting with Sheldon's grandmother. Fe9.png|Escorting his grandmother. Fe8.png|Leonard meets the legendary Meemaw. Fe6.png|Sheldon's grandmother arrives. Fe4.png|Waiting at the airport for Meemaw. Fe3.png|I'm getting a visit from Meemaw. Fe1.png|Picking up the mail. VV39.png|You were right about the tears. VV37.png|She meant Emily. No. I didn't. VV27.png|Inquiring on their table. VV3.png|Cleaning up is not young and fun. VV6.png|Happy Valentine's Day!! Pn31.png|I need more money to raise a kid. Pn28.png|To the new father Howard. Pn27.png|To Howard and his tight pants. Pn15.png|A baby will ruin everything. Pn60.png|Push it! Pn40.png|Checking on the Internet if anyone came up with their idea. 213.jpg|Cast photo. 212.jpg|Birthday cake. 210.jpg|To Sheldon. 207.jpg|Adam West? 202.jpg|Where's Sheldon? 201.jpg|What are you going to get for Sheldon's birthday present. BA30.png|Talking with his mother. BA27.png|Debating the best Batman. BA22.png|I'm the most humorous Batman. BA19.png|Going to fetch Adam West. BA8.png|Thinking about Sheldon's birthday party. BA3.png|Surprise! BA2.png|Sheldon? BA52.png|Good job. BA36.png|Singing Happy Birthday to Sheldon. BA33.png|Happy Birthday Sheldon. BA32.png|We didn't invite you to our Vegas wedding. BA30.png|Visiting with his mother. BA104.png|Blowing out his candles. BA103.png|Happy Birthday to you. BA101.png|Hawking sings Happy Birthday to Sheldon. BA94.png|Happy Birthday to you. BA89.png|Happy Birthday to you. BA88.png|The birthday cake. BA87.png|Sheldon apologized to his guests. BA70.png|Leslie Winkle toasts Dumbass. Trc12.jpg|Talking to the patent attorney about their invention. Trc11.jpg|Sheldon wears a bow tie to make a good impression. Trc10.jpg|What about a plaque? Trc5.jpg|Bernadette wonders why Howard is signing a contract with Sheldon. Trc4.jpg|Sheldon's contract. App.png|Promo photo. Kt32.png|What should Raj do about the present that Emily sent him? Kt31.png|Why are you wearing a bow tie? KT29.png|Get him! Kt19.png|The guys are trying to get around the university's patent rules. Kt18.png|How to give Howard a share. Rt11.png|Amy wondering what is going on between Howard and Bernie in the hallway. NM7.jpg|The girls wrapping pipe for the project. NM4.jpg|The guys say "I'm sorry" with flowers. vi6.jpg|Leonard mad at Penny and Sheldon. vi4.jpg|Raj is mad at Howard. Vi1.jpg|The 4A half of he argument. NM7.jpg|The girls wrapping pipe for the project. NM4.jpg|The guys say "I'm sorry" with flowers. ju8.png|The wives come to visit. ju17.png|In the lab. The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -1.jpg|What to do on a rainy day in the woods? bg42.png|You realize I make more money than you. bg18.png|Driving to the woods. gt10.png|With that attitude... gt30.png|What's going on? gt31.png|You can watch it in here. gt40.png|How do you put up with him? gt50.png|I'm like Poltergeist. I'm jealous with how close you are with Sheldon. gt53.png|Hospital waiting room. gt57.png|Tonight was like Game of Thrones. gt62.png|Laughing at Stuart on his girl's bike. VIN1.png|Ready to start it up. VIN2.png|Testing their invention. VIN5.png|Raj's chicken nuggets. Fer10.jpg|Wine tasting. Fer11.jpg|Are you too married? Fer12.jpg|Zack is there too. Fer7.jpg|Don't ask Claire too many questions. LS24.jpg|Talking about the special movie showing. LS18.jpg|Sheldon versus the line cutter. LS9.jpg|Stuart was paid to yell at Sheldon by Am LS7.jpg|In the movie line. tt1.png|I won a night of wine tasting from work. tt5.png|Dinner. tt15.png|Ready to test their invention. tt17.png|Sheldon got dizzy and fainted. tt32.png|Zack thinks he fixed things. tt39.png|Testing the wine. tt41.png|Penny? tt42.png|Are you two married? tt86.png|Zack's everything is okay. Tcc-25.jpg Tcc-5.jpg Tcc-2.jpg fl7.png|Leonard comes in the morning. fl13.png|At the comic book store. fl16.png|Stuart hears that people can be paid for personal services. fl23.png|The movie line. fl30.png|Raj brought his can seat. fl42.png|Holding a place for Sheldon. fl46.png|Someone at the back of the line isn't getting in. fl55.png|Sheldon's points on line etiquette. fl58.png|Embarrassed by Sheldon's rant. End2.png|Alfred's toast to the couple. rv46.png|Penny goes to hug Alfred. rv47.png|Introduced to Mary Cooper. rv48.png|Introduced to Mary Cooper. rv51.png|Hello my hateful shrew. rv53.png|We're doing this for you, so let's be civil. rv58.png|Going to dinner with Beverly. rv59.png|Going to dinner with Beverly. rv60.png|Making Penny laugh. rv81.png|Toasting Penny. rv84.png|Alfred toasting the couple. rv85.png|Remember what the good books says. rv97.png|She's still not answering. rv93.png|I'm calling it a night too. Fam1.jpg|Wedding portrait. 10.01 tbbt-tcc-20.jpg|Is everybody getting to know each other? 10.01 tbbt-tcc-22.jpg|I love you. 10.01_tbbt-tcc-18.jpg|Tension. 10.01 tbbt-tcc-12.jpg|Is everybody getting to know each other? 10.01 tbbt-tcc-13.jpg|After ceremony congratulations. (Not in final episode edit.) 10.01 tbbt-tcc-7.jpg|Everybody is "good". 10.01 tbbt-tcc-2.jpg|Bernadette marrying them again. Tbbt-cc-leonardandpennys_rewedding.jpg|Family wedding portrait. 10.01 tbbt-tcc-5.jpg|Howard talking to government about Raj's immigration status. Just kidding. 10.01 tbbt-tcc-12.jpg|Is everybody getting to know each other? 10.01 tbbt-tcc-8.jpg|Alfred is proud of his son. T10.01 tbbt-tcc-1.jpg|Penny coming down the aisle. 10.01 tbbt-tcc-2.jpg|Bernadette marrying them again. 10.01 tbbt-tcc-3.jpg|Beverly isn't going to attend because Alfred humiliated her. Redo8.png|I wanted to thank you for going through all the trouble of planning a second wedding ceremony for me, but unfortunately I cannot attend. Redo9.png|Yeah, plus if you leave, Alfred will know he got under your skin. Redo10.png|We can’t have that. Redo11.png|we want you there, Beverly. Redo23.png|Mary and Alfred arrive...together. Redo24.png|Tension in apartment 4A. Redo28.png|Leonard and his parents. Redo45.png|Penny's family visiting with Beverly. Redo46.png|Is everybody getting to know each other? Redo47.png|The wedding venue. Redo50.png|Amy starts to play. Redo58.png|Penny at the altar. Redo62.png|We’re here today to celebrate love. Redo64.png|Not just Leonard and Penny’s love, but the love for them as well as each other. Redo67.png|Love is patient, but it’s not going to put up with all the side-chatter. So let’s knock it off. Redo69.png|Leoanrd and Penny at the altar. Redo71.png|I’m just gonna get to the important stuff. Redo78.png|I need to say something to someone pretty special. Redo80.png|I have always considered you my family. Redo83.png|I don’t always show it, but you are of great importance to me. Both of you. Redo84.png|I now pronounce you husband and wife. Redo86.png|That lasted about a minute. Redo94.png|Embracing. Redo95.png|And the weird other husband that came with the apartment. Redo96.png|Weird group hug. Redo97.png|Weird group hug. 10.03 tdt-6.jpg|Sheldon has a hangover. 10.03 tdt-11.jpg|You don't have an addiction! 10.04 tce-11.jpg|Getting Sheldon to move out. 10.04 tce-18.jpg|The three thinking about the roommate changes. 10.04 tce-19.jpg|Shamy is ready to move in together. Mil44.png|Excited about the retinal recognition door lock. Mil45.png|Playing with the retinal scanner. Mil40.png|The guys exploring their new lab. Mil33.png|Moving to their new secure lab. Mil23.png|I guess I'm the brains. Mil25.png|I went to M.I.T. Mil12.png|Howard wants to talk to his lawyer cousin. Mil14.png|After talking to Howard's cousin. Mil15.png|After talking to Howard's cousin. Flash61.png|Breaking the news about their deadline. Flash53.png|Leonard comforting Sheldon. Flash30.png|Working on miniaturization. Flash10.png|Fixing their men breakfast. Flash8.png|Rare breakfast together. Flash4.png|Working on the mini-gyro. 10.04 tce-11.jpg|Getting Sheldon to move out. 10.04 tce-18.jpg|The three thinking about the roommate changes. 10.04 tce-19.jpg|Shamy is ready to move in together. Hab1.png|Bringing up dinner. Hab4.png|Convincing Sheldon to move out. Hab16.png|Here's YOUR apartment key. Hab46.png|Why is Sheldon so happy? tub9.png|Leonard's advice. tub54.png|Jumping out of Sheldon's spot. tub66.png|Did I really need to be here for this? 10.06 thefetalck-21.jpg 10.07 tve-3.jpg 10.07 tve-6.jpg 10.07 tve-8.jpg K51.png|Hi. I loved your movie. K40.png|I even have a screen grab on my phone. K24.png|Leonard is the husband. K7.png|King of the Nerds holding court. K8.png|Explaining how he got Penny. 10.08 tbbi-18.jpg|Oh man! 10.08 tbbi-20.jpg|Watching Sheldon dance. 10.08 tbbi-22.jpg|Discussing Sheldon's need to have a baby V6.png|Watching FWF in Apartment 4A. V15.png|Learning that Amy is lying to him. V21.png|Hi. Food’s here. V38.png|Entering the argument. V50.png|Ubbi Dubbi. V51.png|BUT, YOU WON'T BE LIVING HERE! V74.png|Sheldon trying to decide about Amy. Geo14.jpg|Discussing jealousy. Geo19.jpg|Amy helping Sheldon's injured feet. Geo12.jpg|Dis Leonard like it when Penny cut her hair? Geo10.jpg|Sheldon dropped a rock on his foot. Geo4.jpg|Watching Sheldon read Bert's geology paper. Geo1.jpg|Bert is getting congratulations for his new grant. Geo2.jpg|Watching Bert being congratulated. Bb32.png|Penny seeing Sheldon's seduction. Bb17.png|Aw, man! GL53.png|The guys talking to Hawking. GL39.png|Discussing jealousy. GL41.png|Who else didn't like that I cut my hair? Gl31.png|Howard getting Leonard's opinion of his toy. GL23.png|Dropped the rock on his foot. GL12.png|Watching Sheldon read Bert's geology paper. GL7.png|Penny heard Bert on the radio. GL3.png|The guys talking to Bert about his grant. Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Images Category:Pictures Category:Photos Category:Photo Gallery Category:Articles With Photos Category:Leonard Category:Trivial Category:Reference Pictures